


I’ve been wanting you all day

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robron Three Day Bonanza [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Well kinda smut, let's call it a foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: what happens when Aaron wears a suit and Robert's incapable of concentrating?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron Three Day Bonanza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992502
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	I’ve been wanting you all day

Robert tried to concentrate on the accounts… but he couldn’t. The twins were at home because they had a little cold, so now Liv was with them. Good thing she came home from uni for the summer holidays. Who even gets a cold in the middle of summer? Under any other circumstances Robert would’ve loved to be the one who’s looking after the little duo, but he was putting work off for weeks now. There was always an excuse not to do it. And now Aaron left almost first thing in the morning to get a deal done, and Robert promised him a quiet night in, with the kids. But in order to do that he had to get these bloody papers done.

He sighed staring ahead. He really couldn’t concentrate. Not with all the thoughts currently running through his head. It was really deliberating that nobody could see any of it. He shook himself when he realized that he zoned out….again. He had no idea if it was for minutes or hours even. He got his answer when the door opened suddenly.

“I’m back.” – sighed Aaron rubbing his eyes while he loosened the tie around his neck. It was that kind of meeting. He didn’t look at Robert yet, so he couldn’t see the way his husband was eyeing him up from behind his desk. – “You finished?” – he asked finally glancing towards him. Robert didn’t answer, just kept on staring at him. – “Oi! Robert! I’m talking to you. Are you done?” – he repeated while he took a step or two forward. – “God it’s bloody hot in here.” – whispered Aaron under his breath as he started to undo the buttons on his suit.

“Hi. What?” – greeted him Robert having no idea what Aaron just said. – “No, don’t take it off!” – he panicked before Aaron could remove it totally.

“Ah, I thought you said you’re gonna solve this by the time I get back. It’s been…. four hours.” – he sighed looking at his watch, not even commenting on what his husband said about the suit, but he stopped the process of undressing. – “What the hell did you do instead?” – he asked with his hands on his hips. That was the end for Robert. Ever since he saw Aaron dressing up in the morning he was lusting after just a moment where he could get his hands on him. Aaron was usually quick to agree, but this morning he left Robert before he could persuade him.

“It’s your fault you know.” – pointed out Robert casually as he leaned back on his chair, with his eyes still fixed on Aaron’s body.

“My fault? I had a meeting Robert, you said you’re gonna do this cause you can’t work from home because of the kids.”

“Yeah I know but then… you… you put this on…” - he started as he stood up in a matter of seconds to sit on the edge of the desk instead, within arm’s reach to grab Aaron’s waist and pull him against his chest.

“Really?” – asked Aaron with a smirk on his face. One of his hands found its place on Robert’s shoulder, while he let the other hang loosely by his side.

“I’ve been wanting you all day.” – whispered Robert trying to kiss him. Aaron just laughed as he turned his cheek away. God, he was a terrible tease.

“All day? I left first thing, you couldn’t even…”

“Not first thing.” – interrupted Robert – “We got here together and you tortured me for a whole 30 minutes before you left for that meeting.”

“A whole 30 minutes?” – he asked back in a mocking tone. – “And you’ve been worked up ever since?” – he asked biting his lips.

“What do you think?” – asked Robert in a low voice pushing himself against Aaron’s thigh.

“I think …” - gulped Aaron – “… that you need to cool yourself down mate.” – he wanted to sound serious, but his voice betrayed him. Robert started circling his hips and it made his voice break a little.

“I’ve been trying to do that ever since you walked out the door.”

“And you say I’m the one torturing you.” – hissed Aaron closing his eyes. The tension was unbearable by that point.

“It’s nothing more than you deserve.” – grinned Robert kissing his neck.

“Or you… more like.” – moaned Aaron shutting his mind down for a few moments to give in the pleasure of kissing Robert. The suit fell on the floor in less than 10 seconds and by the time Aaron’s brain started working again he was on his back, on the top of Robert’s desk, feeling his husband’s delicate touch as his fingers found their way into his trousers.

“Shit, I forgot that Ellis is dropping by later.” – said Robert pulling away from Aaron. He didn’t get far because Aaron grabbed the back of his head smashing their lips together. Robert couldn’t move. Not that he wanted to.

“Stay. Here. Don’t. Move.” – panted Aron not letting him go.

“I need to lock the door.” – sighed Robert before he let out a long growl. Aaron always knew how to touch him to left him wanting more.

“Do you trust me?” – he asked looking at Robert.

“Yeah but what…”

“I already locked it.” – he confessed grinning.

“You what?” – smiled Robert relaxing a bit. He took his previous place between Aaron’s thighs, waiting for an answer.

“Come on… Mr. Obvious.” – said Aaron rolling his eyes. – “I saw the way you were looking at me in the morning. I knew you wanted to… you know.”

“Aaron….” - started Robert.

“Oi.” – laughed Aaron.

“… Dingle.”

“Stop it.” – said Aaron still laughing.

“You’re gonna regret this.” – said Robert before he kissed him again. Aaron knew that he’s gonna be ruined, but seeing Robert like that? Knowing that he still got that effect on him? It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> day1 of the Robron Three Day Bonanza thingy
> 
> hope you like it :)


End file.
